


Swan Tears & Blood

by Cat2000, KindredIsa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Death, Furious Dean, Gruesome Death, Harsh Spanking, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Nesting Angels (Supernatural), Nesting Castiel (Supernatural), Non-con spanking, Pregnant Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23809405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat2000/pseuds/Cat2000, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KindredIsa/pseuds/KindredIsa
Summary: Written with Cat2000 while rping. Combined both pieces into one Fiction.In order to put Lucifer back in the cage, Sam says yes not knowing if he will be going to Hell or not. When Lucifer finds out that Gabriel is Sam’s mate, he takes him prisoner, forcing the former Trickster to use his powers to harm others. Will Sam go to Hell or be saved and will Gabriel ever be rescued? (Spanking, torture, dark themes, death, blood, and mpeg of an angel) Also just so you know in our fictions and the story lines with the Winchester angels, pregnancy lasts an entire year. Not sire if I remembered to put that in other summaries or not.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 11





	1. Tears of Blood & Anguish

The blood seeped down into the buckets while Gabriel walked among the remaining two living demons that now hung upside down in the cold, empty room. The dagger was held in his hand with his green eyes narrowing, helping the others gather what his beloved needed to face Lucifer. A deep sorrow ached in his chest and stomach while he sliced another throat, letting the demon's blood fill the bucket below. With each demonic death, Gabriel's heart ached even more, knowing he was losing his mate to the cage. Tears fell as he slit the final throat before helping get the blood into the jugs. It was then that the young angel knew that this was real. They got into the car and he broke down. "Are you sure there is no other way than to say yes?" He knew the others felt his sorrow; but none were Sam's mate as he was.

They finally got to Detroit, and Sam began to drink the blood with the young angel kissing him before he did so. They had made love one last time, with the angel sobbing hard. It was hard to be going through this; and while Sam went to confront Lucifer with Dean, he waited alone in case he was needed, seeing the white light flashing, knowing that Sam was not his lover any longer. It was suddenly too quiet when he felt the sharp pain in his neck as a dark force hit him, throwing the angel down to the ground.

*******

When Gabriel awoke, he found himself in the dark room with Dean and Sam...no this wasn't Sam...it was his brother. Trying to sound brave, the blond smirked a little sadly. "Hey bro...surprised to see me?"

“No. I am not surprised to see that you still live.” Lucifer spoke calmly with his face revealing nothing. “I am surprised to have learned that both you and Castiel have finally found your mates.” Lucifer held both Dean and Gabriel against the wall, casting a glance at Dean. “Where is Castiel?”

“Not here,” Dean said, stating the obvious.

Lucifer narrowed his eyes, and then snapped his fingers, porting Dean away.

Gabriel gasped with wide green eyes when he was slammed into the wall; but he also felt his heart aching that this wasn't his Sam any longer. His mate was gone - and then he saw Dean disappear. "What did you do to him, and what does it matter? You killed Sam, so why should it matter to you if I found my mate?"

"You should know that this is not something I wanted to do," Lucifer said sadly, stepping over to Gabriel. "For Sam's sake, I have allowed his brother to live. I am not evil like humans say I am."

"Who are you kidding, Lucifer? You undermined dad's plan by tempting Eve into disobedience. What did you think would happen when they found out?" Gabriel said, and looked into the eyes he once had known and had fallen for. "What do you plan now? Michael will come to fight you, and you think I desire to see my brothers kill each other?"

"Gabriel, you know that this fight has been destined to occur since the time I refused to bow down before humans." Lucifer shook his head slowly. "Of course, this is not something I ever wanted to happen - but if it has to, it will."

"What does it matter any more? You killed the only reason I bother to even live; so just kill me already and then go to Hell."

"Gabriel, Sam isn't dead," Lucifer said gently. "He's still around. I can even let you talk to him, if you like."

Gabriel felt his heart aching and shook his head, tears sliding from the green orbs. "No, please...I can't...It hurts enough seeing you in my mate's body. You are not him, and he is suffering because of it."

"Do you think the vessels of the rest of you do not suffer with you, Castiel, and others taking over their lives?"

"That is not fair, and they know what they ask for. They sleep during this time, and are not having to destroy all of mankind along with Earth." Gabriel began to wonder why Lucifer wasn't letting him go like he did Dean, with a little bit of fear hitching in his chest. "What do you want?"

"You are Sam's mate," Lucifer pointed out. "If I let you go, what would you do?"

"I don't know...I..." Gabriel broke off, feeling his voice hitching when he thought of life without his mate, looking away. His body ached from the loss, wanting his mate back, unable to handle this.

"It would be better for Sam that you were where he can see you. I am not cruel; you know better than that."

"You may not be cruel to him, but you are to me. You know this is a torment for me."

"It doesn't have to be, brother."

"I am not having sex with you, Lucifer, no matter what you say!" Gabriel snapped, and struggled on the wall, wanting to hurt his brother. "You may have his body, but you are not my Sam."

"You sure you don't want to speak to your mate? I can take the gag off him."

"If you can read his mind and his memories, you know how I feel for him. I already know he is in pain, seeing the tears."

"I'm not harming him, Gabriel. He's safe where he is."

The angel gulped back the thick lump in his throat that formed with his tears, looking away in pain; only to cry out, unable to help it, when a nearby Demon got excited to hurt an angel.

Lucifer knocked the demon away from Gabriel with a brief snarl. "No one hurts him."

"No one but you, huh?"

"I don't want to hurt you, Gabriel. I didn't want to kill you, but you gave me no choice."

"You were going to kill people, Lucifer, and I couldn't let you do it. I still can't let you destroy everything daddy made for a little tantrum."

Lucifer shook his head. "So you think we should bow down before humans? Flawed, wicked creatures who are destroying this perfect world our Father has made!"

"I told you before - they may be flawed and imperfect; but they are trying to be good, trying to better themselves - and are not worthy of destruction, Lucifer!"

"If that is the case, then why is our Father not stopping me?" Lucifer asked directly. "He has given up on the humans."

"No, he is going to stop you by sending Michael to fight you. You know that this can be stopped. He will kill you."

"I know that he has disappeared and has given up on the humans. He no longer wishes to be involved in this. Michael will not succeed in stopping me."

"Then you will destroy your own brother while you hold another captive? You consider this not evil, brother?" Gabriel spoke, and then whimpered at the hard look before he was turned to face the wall. His backside felt a sharp pain as he was struck hard with a belt for his disobedience once his pants were pulled down. "Owww; you are not evil, huh?!"

"I said I don't want to hurt you, Gabriel. But disobedience will earn you a punishment - which I know you have experienced before at the hands of your mate." Lucifer let the belt fall again.

Gabriel whimpered and sobbed from the pain lacing all over his naked backside, with Lucifer belting him hard. Blood gently ran from a few criss-crossed wounds. "Uhh! That was different. Sam is my mate, not you. He doesn't belt me for just talking back. What else do you plan to do to me; fuck me too?" The blond angel growled a little, knowing his older brother was far more powerful than he was.

Lucifer paused a moment, letting the belt dangle from his hand as he healed Gabriel's wounds. "No. I won't do that."

"I would rather kill myself than let you touch me as he does."

"I don't desire to cause Sam more pain. While disobedience will earn you punishment, I will acquiesce to his request and not take you."

Gabriel looked at his brother who had the face of his lover. "Just make me watch you destroy it all. You wear the face of my husband, and yet you have a heart of ice."

"Watch how you speak to me." Lucifer's voice was calm, but the threat was obvious.

"Why should I? You are not my husband, and only my captor."

"Because I know how much you hate the belt. And I will not hesitate to use it if you do not behave."

Gabriel struggled against the hold Lucifer had of him on the wall. "Uhhh...I still hate you."

"That's a pity. I could still let you talk to Sam, even if you are being disobedient."

"You consider my protesting your plans being disobedient? What do you deem as obedience, then?"

"There is no use in you trying to talk me out of destroying humans. They are flawed and are destroying this last creation. I know you yourself have killed some."

"I will not deny that, but I still cannot sit idly by while you end it all. I wanted it to be over at one point, but that was before I found Sam."

"From his memories, I believe he was the one who found you."

"Yes, he found me after I played my games - but we found each other at that time."

"You've been running for so long, I'm surprised you chose to stand and fight."

"Well love changes people, Lucifer."

"You always did enjoy playing your little games. There's nothing to stop you from putting some of the humans into your world - the ones who deserve it. There are plenty."

"You want me to harm people for you? What am I? You new slave or pet to do as you demand?!"

"It would be nothing more than what you used to do," Lucifer pointed out.

"Those few that I killed in my games were the lowest of the low, and I won't harm anyone innocent. We both know Sam won't be happy if I agree to kill people that don't deserve it. My games can't harm others - if you know Sam's memories, then you know this."

"But Sam can't stop you anymore. And is he not simply forcing you to act against your nature?"

"The answer is still no, Lucifer."

"And what about those who do deserve it?"

"Mankind can redeem itself, Lucifer, and are not all perfect. Some are vicious and evil, but they are not all evil. I can't collect them and make them suffer for no reason."

"So Sam has forced you to change," Lucifer said, a note of sadness in his voice. "You can't truly be happy like this."

"I am happy with him, and happy to change for him. I do not wish to harm people; and never wanted to harm those that don't deserve it."

"You did harm him and Dean, though...I sent his brother to safety. You killed him. Repeatedly."

"Yeah, well, that was for fun at the time. I wanted them to see the point, and they got it. I have changed, Lucifer; and you taught me everything I know - but I can't do it to them again. I need to speak with Sam on this before I go back - if I go back - to the way I was."

"I have offered to allow you to speak to Sam."

"Then let me discuss this with him, please."

Lucifer directed his gaze to a broken mirror, and the reflection changed, becoming Sam's obvious face.

Gabriel felt his heart breaking again. "Sam...I...You know what he wants me to do, don't you?"

"Gabriel, I don't want you to go back to what you were." It looked like there was a 'but' to that, though. There was a look of intense sadness and grief on Sam's face, but for now, he'd given up the fight.

"I don't want to either. I don't wish to hurt innocent people, Sam. I can't hurt you; and love you more than my life - but I may have to harm a few that are irredeemable."

"If you don't have a choice...I don't want to see you hurt, Gabriel. If it's between that and you going after the evil humans..." Sam's voice trailed off, as it caused him pain to say that - but it was the truth.

"Then to do it then. If it comes to a choice on hurting evil humans and my own safety or obedience, I am to kill the humans; is that right?" Gabriel wiped the tears that kept falling, wishing he could hold his mate in his arms. "What about the guilt I will be forced to feel? How will I be able to live with that?"

"Dean." Sam said the one word, knowing that Gabriel would know that Dean would find a way to help them. He didn't, however, want to make Lucifer think that letting Dean go had been a mistake. "Gabriel, I want you to stay safe. Whatever it takes."

"I am a prisoner as much as you. I will do what I have to, and love you so much that this hurts to see him in the body of my husband. I need you so much right now, and will do what I can to bring you back if I can." Gabriel felt the tears falling again with his heart breaking, not being able to be with his mate. Sam had said yes; and it hurt him so much. He knew that Castiel and Dean would help save him if they could.

"Gabriel...I love you," Sam said, quietly and with a lot of sadness.

"Love you too, more than you will ever know."

Sam opened his mouth - but before he could make a reply, Lucifer forced him back once more; and the reflection returned to normal.

"No! Bring him back...please!!"

"You can speak to him again later. For now, I have work to do."

"And leave me trapped in this room against the wall?" 

"Would you prefer me to summon a bed for you to rest on?"

"I would rather not be a prisoner, but know that I am yours to keep, Lucifer. I will create a world for myself in here away from your spawn, but a bed would be nice. I also know you will prevent me from my escape as well."

Lucifer nodded. "You are correct." He snapped his fingers, and a bed was created in the room, with Gabriel being allowed to fall onto it and be pinned there.

Gabriel struggled to sit up, not wanting to be lying on the bed, yelping when he was pinned there by an invisible force. "Hey! No, don't keep me like this...what if they come in here and rape me?! You know I have the gift to be able to get pregnant!"

Lucifer shrugged, and allowed Gabriel to sit up. "You may defend yourself should any demon try to attack you."

"But I may not leave this bed. What if I get bored and decide to play my games on your filthy spawn?"

"If you wish to do so, then you may. I don't intend to make you miserable."

"I am rusty on causing pain and horrible death to those deserving, after all."

"Your powers will not work on me, brother - but feel free to use them on the demons. In fact, there are several who have been spying on your mate throughout his life. I leave them for you to do whatever you desire to do with them."

"Oh? Have they now, and who may they be?"

Lucifer summoned the demons with a simple snap of his fingers. "A teacher and a prom date, among others. These are Azazel's creatures."

Gabriel looked at the creatures that had harmed his husband, looking at his brother. "They have harmed my husband?"

Lucifer gave a single nod. "He has been used by demons throughout his whole life. Do what you will with them."

Gabriel growled in anger that they hurt his mate; and suddenly the room changed to a dark, fiery pit filled with the worst horrors anyone could ever have dared to dream. His eyes darkened, angry that they would hurt his Sammy; watching them react while he slowly tortured them in the worst way, knowing they would all suffer for hours on end. Gabriel loathed to think about it, but he would enjoy watching the demons suffer for hurting his beloved.

******

When Lucifer finally came back into the room, he looked around at the remains of the demons, and then glanced at his brother on the bed. "Feeling better now?"

"Much better. They hurt my husband, and deserved to get it nice and slow. I am assuming you had your fun."

Lucifer gave a very slight smile. "I have captured some of the...worse humans."

Gabriel sighed and looked at his brother. "You seriously want to watch me destroy people? I could destroy demons, but not sure about people."

"I can show you what they've done, if you like."

"Fine; but not promising anything, bro."

Lucifer made a slight gesture, and allowed Gabriel to see the crimes of the first of the humans - a serial killer who had not been caught; one who tortured and murdered innocents after days of agony. A man with no remorse.

The blond gasped with wide green eyes, seeing the horrors, hearing the screams of the innocent; with the fire in his blood growing. "He tortured people?"

"And killed them in the most painful ways he could come up with."

"He deserves a certain part of history, don't you think? Perhaps to taste his own medicine if he had been caught back in the Spanish Inquisition - or sixteenth century England, perhaps?"

"I like the way you think, brother." Lucifer summoned the murderer before them.

"You always did; and taught me, after all," Gabriel said as he sat up, watching the human that he despised standing there. "You deserve nothing but what you have dealt out; and so you shall receive what you have given." He snapped his fingers, and soon the bastard found himself in a dark, filthy dungeon; about to face a worse fate than what he'd dealt. The angel cringed, seeing the man's fingernails being removed first. "Oohhh...Humans were such barbarians during that time; and all in daddy's name."

"Not just in that time, Gabriel." Lucifer watched the human being tortured. "They continue to make war in our Father's name, and yet they serve sin rather than him."

"Humans are misguided, and you know this more than I."

"They do not listen to the prophets. They have been given plenty of chances to change, and they do not. They are beyond hope. Look at us, Gabriel. Can humans really compare to angels?"

Gabriel looked at his brother. "Not all of them are like that, and you know that."

"Tell me, Gabriel...did you ever want a human mate? I know Sam all but forced you into it."

"That is not true. He may have spanked me by force, but he didn't truly force me to beg for sex. I want to be his and enjoy being his husband. At first, I didn't know I would get a mate; but am glad he found me."

"He threatened to hurt you if you left him."

"He threatened to spank me, not torture me."

"He still kept you with him by force."

"I do not remain with him with force, and love him."

Lucifer glanced again at the human. "When you've finished playing with him, I'll allow you to speak to your mate again."

Gabriel looked at Lucifer, retreating, and continued to play with the human, determined to make the bastard scream.

The human was clearly suffering, and screamed until he couldn't any longer. Lucifer watched with an expressionless face.

Gabriel soon decided that he had suffered torture enough, soon watching the man being hung, drawn and quartered before he was beheaded, spraying blood everywhere. "Ughhh, what a mess."

Lucifer snapped his fingers, and the blood disappeared instantly.

Gabriel crossed his fingers over his chest, with the blond not wishing to cause more agony than he was forced to. "Are you happy now?"

"There are still more. But you may speak to Sam now."

"Good, and hope you know I really don't like hurting people."

"You used to, Gabriel." Lucifer allowed Sam to appear in the broken mirror once again.

"Sam, I am sorry; but he gave me no choice, and you saw what he did. I love you...please don't hate me." Gabriel then looked at Lucifer. "I don't like torturing unless they deserve it - and he did."

Lucifer didn't say anything, letting Sam and Gabriel speak.

"I don't hate you," Sam said quietly. "I love you, Gabriel...that won't ever change, I promise."

"Even if he makes me torment people that really do deserve it?"

"You're still mine," Sam promised. "I know you don't have a choice."

"I am definitely yours, Sammy; and not going to leave you alone ever, even if my brother is using you."

"I wish you weren't here," Sam admitted. "I want you to be safe."

"I know you do, but he captured me after taking your body."

"I'm sorry," Sam said quietly.

"There is nothing to be sorry for, my love. I am the one doing bad things."

"Don't feel bad about it, Gabriel. You don't have a choice."

"But still have to deal with some guilt nonetheless."

"I know." Sam looked like all he wanted was to reach out and take Gabriel into his arms. "I love you."

Gabriel wanted to hold his lover as well. "Love you too; and miss you so much that it hurts."

"Same here," Sam said quietly, wishing he could say that everything would be all right. Even if Dean and Castiel found a way to banish Lucifer, he would probably still go to hell.

"I love you; and please, I wish you were here with me, Sammy."

"I wish I could hold you. I wish we could be together," Sam said sadly.

"Me too...I want that more than anything; and to mate with my husband."

Sam lifted his hand and pressed it against the glass, looking at Gabriel. "Don't lose hope," he said, before he was forced back again.

"I won't..." He then sadly watched the image disappear, falling to his knees, sobbing in despair. His mate was gone and lost in his own body - and he was hoping against all hope to free Sam soon.

Lucifer watched his brother, but said nothing. Finally, though, he spoke. "I am going to meet Michael."

Gabriel looked up with his face wet. "W...What? He is going to kill you...why must you both battle? No matter the cost, I lose one of you."

"Because there is no choice but to do this." Lucifer strode to the door.

"But I don't want to lose either of my brothers."

"There is no choice." Lucifer teleported from the room.

Gabriel let out a cry when he saw his brother leaving the room to face their brother Michael. Whoever won this, the blond knew two things - that he was about to lose one of his brothers; and that he would never have his Sammy back, no matter the results.

*******

Lucifer had gone to the battlefield with the intention of facing his brother. However, while Michael was there, Dean had turned up with Castiel and Bobby. Castiel had banished Michael and then been blown up by Lucifer - who then began fighting Dean, seriously hurting him before Sam managed to gain control.

Not wasting any time, Sam threw the rings onto the ground, and chanted to open the gate to the prison. As he did so, however, Dean recovered fast; and despite being injured, he used the exorcism Castiel had taught him before they'd come to the battlefield. Instead of Sam having to jump into hell, the exorcism sucked Lucifer out of Sam's body and back into his cage.

Castiel had been brought back to life with his full powers. He'd restored Bobby, and then took care of the demons in the base Gabriel was in - leaving Sam free to go to his mate, hardly able to believe that they'd succeeded in this.

Gabriel was lying on the large bed, having cried himself to sleep, surrounded by demons; only to hear some noises in the house. He sat up, waking up, finding himself able to get off the bed; realizing that his lover was dead and in Hell. The blond angel fell to his knees again, sobbing and screaming at the top of his lungs. "NO!!!"

Sam pretty much stumbled into the room and was immediately at Gabriel's side, his arms tight around the angel. "Gabriel...Shh...It's all right."

Gabriel just continued to sob hard, thinking that his lover was gone, not registering that this was Sam holding him. "I lost him...he's d...dead...I've lost him." His body was shaking as he sobbed hard.

"Gabriel, it's me...I'm back." Sam held Gabriel tightly.

"S...Sammy?" Gabriel whimpered, and soon was sobbing in his husband's arms. "B...But how?"

"Dean and Cass had an exorcism...They pulled Lucifer out and sent him to hell."

"So..Micheal and he aren't dead?"

Sam frowned. "Well, Michael tried to stop it, and got sucked into the cage as well."

Gabriel gasped in shock and sobbed "Oh, no, Michael is in the cage? I didn't want him in there, and didn't want either of them dead. Now what do we do?"

"I don't know...We'll figure something out." Sam gently stroked his mate's back. "I'm sorry, Gabriel..."

"Why, Sammy? You didn't kill and torture Demons for fun like I did because they were after my husband; or a bastard that hurt others, after having him hung, drawn, and quartered."

"You didn't have a choice..."

"Still, I destroyed lives, Sam."

"You feel guilty?"

"A little, but the man was a monster. I am just scared of turning back into the angel I was in playing my games to hurt people."

Sam looked seriously into Gabriel's eyes, still holding his mate tight. "Do you need a little reminder spanking to help?"

"Um; yes, please - but not here, please? Not in the room that he took you in."

"Do you want to port us to a motel? Might be better to avoid the one Dean and Cass are in, though."

"Why do we need to avoid the same hotel? We do have separate rooms."

"Dean's extremely unhappy with Cass, and I think our rooms are too close together."

Gabriel blinked, looking at his husband. "W...Why? What did Cass do?"

"Well, he banished Michael temporarily so that Dean could have a few minutes - and Lucifer killed him. He did get brought back, though - with full angel powers."

"Uh, okay, that was pretty dumbass - but why is he so ticked, beyond the usual butt walloping?"

"Apparently, Cass is pregnant...er, nesting?"

"He is what?! What was Cass thinking? Did he know that he was pregnant?"

"From what I gather, yeah. So did Dean - but Cass promised to keep out of it."

"Oh, man," Gabriel said, looking at Sam. "Dean is going to kill him and strip the skin off his ass for it."

"Yeah, I think that's a given...Hence the whole going to a different motel for the night thing."

"Uh, yeah, maybe we should, with Cass getting one hell of a butt beating. Is he and the baby okay? I mean, Lucifer blew him up; so is he still pregnant?"

Sam nodded. "He got completely restored. But Dean's still mad."

"Yeah, I would be too; and know that you would be furious with me too if I were pregnant, risking myself and the baby's life."

Sam nodded. "Definitely got that right." He kissed Gabriel gently. "I love you. And I don't want to let you go right now."

"I don't want you to either, baby, and you are mine," Gabriel said, soon kissing him back, porting them to a motel. They quickly got a room, and he ported them in there, with the couple finding the large lush bed.

Sam pulled Gabriel onto the bed and kissed him hard and passionately. "Sex or spanking first?"

"Spanking first, I think, please; so that we can have make up sex later?"

Sam stroked Gabriel's back gently. "How bad does it need to be?"

"I don't know, Sam. I need to cry; and want to just go over your lap to be punished."

Sam helped Gabriel out of his clothes, kissing him softly. "Over you go, then."

Gabriel bent over his human husband's lap, knowing that his bare bottom was in for a good spanking, not envying his brother right now.

Sam held Gabriel, but paused briefly before starting. "You know...I didn't intend to force you to stay with me."

Gabriel sighed and nodded. "I know, Sam, and I wish he had let me escape with Dean; but it is in the past. Lucifer may be a bastard, but he is also my brother."

"I wish you hadn't had to stay...And watching him belt you was painful. I'm sorry you had to go through it."

The angel nearly sobbed again. "Y..You saw him belting me?"

"I couldn't stop it...I'm sorry...I didn't want you to be hurt anymore."

"I just wish you hadn't been forced to watch it, Sammy." Gabriel sobbed even more, and looked back at the human. "Please do it?"

"Love you, Gabriel. And after we finish here, I'll be taking you nice and hard." Sam let his hand fall.

"Oohhh, yes please! I want you to ouch...take me nice and hard!" The angel yelped and grunted at the spanking, with his bottom already warming.

Sam let his hand fall hard and fast, also letting some smacks fall onto his mate's sit spots and thighs, tipping Gabriel over a little for better access.

Gabriel soon continued to sob while his lover spanked him hard, with his butt cheeks quivering in pain. "Owww..sorry, Sammy...sorry!"

Sam paused, resting his hand on Gabriel's back. "Enough?"

"Yes please; enough, Sam. Please, it hurts - and I need you."

Sam pulled Gabriel into his arms, hugging him tight. "Need me to rub some cream in?"

"Yes please, baby."

Sam grabbed the jar of cream and rubbed it into Gabriel's bottom, kissing him a few times.

"Mmm, ouch...ohhh, yes, right there, please!"

Sam shifted Gabriel onto his back on the bed, kissing the angel and trailing his lips down his mate's chest.

Gabriel lay on his back with his legs bent, making sure he allowed Sam to rest in between them, finally able to give into his desires. "Sam...I want to nest...I need to allow my body to conceive; if you want this?"

"I want this, Gabriel. I want to have a child with you." Sam kissed his mate. "I love you."

"Love you too; so much, Sam. I will allow my body to accept your seed tonight and from now on. We didn't want to allow the baby before the end of this conflict; but now we can have one. A tiny little angel baby." Gabriel smiled and increased his passionate kissing, moaning loudly.

Sam smiled. "And I guess we'll have to deal with both you and Cass being moody and hormonal." He dipped his fingers into the lube, and began preparing his mate.

Gabriel moaned loudly as his husband began to work his slick fingers inside his body, spreading his legs even more, his back arching up. "Uhhhh, yes!! Take me, Sammy, and then we can make a baby together."

Sam continued his actions before coating his erection with the lube and plunging into Gabriel, kissing him hard and passionately as he took his mate.

The blond angel cried out when he felt the shaft pushing into his body, the tight hole opening up for his husband. Soon he was riding the waves of pleasure, with them both making wild, passionate love. Gabriel - being true to his word and desires - got ready to allow his womb to accept Sam's seed.

Sam kissed and lightly bit Gabriel's skin, reconnecting them and driving them to the edge. He also stroked and kissed the angel's wings.

"I love you so much, Sam...I was so heartbroken to not have you with me, to not hold you; but now we are together forever." The angel moaned and whimpered, loving the way his lover continued to make him writhe on the bed.

"Love you, Gabriel...you're mine, completely and always." Sam continued to kiss and make love to the angel.

"Yes! I am yours, and will hopefully be carrying our baby soon. We will be forever and a family." Gabriel soon cried out as he came onto his lover while he clung to the human, hoping to accept Sam's seed and to be pregnant soon.

Sam felt his own release with a slight gasp, kissing Gabriel hard and passionately. "Love you so much."

Gabriel smiled and linked his fingers around his lover's, kissing him in return. "I love you too...thought I had lost you; and it nearly killed me, Sam."

"I'm sorry I said yes to Lucifer, but there wasn't another way. I didn't want to leave you."

The blond angel felt tears falling again, and he kissed Sam again, gently running his fingers over the well developed muscled body of his mate. This was the body of a hunter and his husband. "I never want to lose you - ever, ever again. You hear me, Sam Winchester? Don't you do that to me again."

"You won't lose me," Sam promised, kissing Gabriel. "Never again. I didn't think I'd be able to come back to you. Now that I have a second chance, I'm not letting go."

"You had better not, because I am not letting you go either. Especially if we are having little ones; you can bet on it."

"Gabriel, I'm gonna stay with you forever."

"I hope so, because I am not raising this baby by myself; and will be very needy when I am pregnant, considering I have noticed how many times Cass has pounced Dean."

Sam smirked. "You can pounce me as much as you like."

The angel laughed on the bed. "Oh, really? Like Cass did at the rest stop on the highway, nearly knocking Dean off the picnic table?"

Sam kissed Gabriel, lightly biting his neck. "Don't care."

Gabriel moaned and moved so that he was on the top, making sure that Sam was soon inside his body again. "Mmm...we may need to have sex a lot to make sure the pregnancy takes. The more practice, the better."

"No complaints here." Sam took hold of Gabriel's hips. "Love you. I'd never hate you, so don't you ever ask me not to hate you again."

"Okay, even when I had to hurt people?"

"You didn't have a choice. Gabriel...I couldn't see you hurt."

"I still felt bad; but when I saw his crimes, I saw red and wanted his blood."

"Well, at least it was someone who deserved it...But even so..." Sam sighed, looking haunted. "I wish you didn't have to do it."

"You don't? Sam, I was the one who had to torture and kill him, love." Gabriel soon rocked on his husband and kissed him, while wondering what more horrors Sam had to endure during the time besides what he knew. "What haunts you?"

Sam returned the kiss, hard and passionately. "The ones I couldn't save...like Jessica."

"Oh, Sam, honey, that wasn't your fault." Gabriel gently kissed his lover, feeling an ache. "Baby, you are not to blame for her passing."

"My friend who introduced us was a demon...She would still be alive today if it wasn't for me."

"No, Sammy. It was in her destiny to die when she did. We can't stop the grand design when the fates decide we die."

Sam sighed, looking sad - and suddenly hugged Gabriel tightly to him, needing to have the angel in his arms.

Gabriel held onto him with Sam still buried within him, knowing that his husband needed him more than anything. "I love you so much, Sam, and am not leaving you - and neither is your daughter."

Sam jerked a little. "What?"

"Our daughter. I saw her in Heaven when I was dead, and now see why I was brought back. I was meant to be yours forever, be happy, and bring her into the world. We will have a daughter, and she is beautiful and a hunter like we are."

Sam smiled, and held the angel close. "I can't wait..."

"Alyra Rose Winchester, and she will definitely be born in a year or so if she has come down tonight. She will be ours, and won't tell you I met Dean's and Cass' child as well...or, well, children."

"Funny, I think you just did." Sam grinned, and kissed Gabriel gently. "I need you in my arms right now. I need to hold you and make the pain you were caused go away."

"Hold me and make me yours, Sam. We will have more than her; and definitely a family of hunters. I love the idea of our children with us, hunting evil."

"But we should let them make their own choices." Sam held onto the angel, stroking his back gently.

"I know her already, Sam; and she will be a hunter with us - as will one of her brothers, at least."

Sam kissed his angel. "I love you."

"Love you too, so much; and by the way, she told me to tell her daddy that she doesn't need to see us making her brother on the kitchen table. So guessing we have sex in the kitchen and she catches us." Gabriel laughed a little at that.

Sam laughed softly, and shook his head. "Save something for me to discover."

"Well that is all I know, honey, so can't tell you anymore about our children."

"Can we just cuddle for a while? I need you badly."

"You never need to ask me, my gorgeous hubby. I love it when you hold me."

"Good. Cause I don't want to let you go...ever." Sam yawned.

"Mmm, me neither." Gabriel giggled a little. "Just like a man to come inside you twice and then fall asleep," the angel teased playfully, kissing the human lovingly.

Sam returned the kiss, holding Gabriel close. "It's been a long day." He was struggling to keep his eyes open.

"Yeah, it has," Gabriel agreed, also trying to keep his green eyes open, soon sleeping in Sam's arms. Neither noticed the bright light float into their hotel room, seeming to dance around the room before disappearing into Gabriel's body. The angel could only shift a little, never noticing that their daughter had been conceived that very night. A night of death, murder, blood, and turmoil ended with the creation of something magical, brought into the world by the love the two men held for each other; one being an angel, the other an immortal human.


	2. Graveyards & Pregnant Angels Don’t Mix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite being told to stay out of the battle in the cemetery, Castiel gets involved and is blown up. Dean punishes his pregnant husband for risking it all once he’s fully restored. (Severe spanking, mpreg of two angels). Mistakes are our's since we did use a beta reader for the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Castiel is three months into his pregnancy with Aason at this time. Also there are times that Castiel calls Dean, Master. That is due to wanting to be submissive to Dean at time when he knows he is in trouble. During that time, Dean is more dominant to deal with Castiel being stubborn. I know some may not like it but, when Castiel is being punished, he says it to submit knowing that to refuse his mate when Dean is ticked, helps nothing until he cools down.

The graveyard was filled with tension with Castiel appearing suddenly looking at the three combatants with Dean standing there glaring at him in warning. The brunette did not listen to this and held the bottle with holy oil in it. "Hey, ass butt," he said, and threw it at Michael; but this only got big brother Lucifer angry with him. Before he could say or do anything, the devil in Sam's body blew him up - only to return minutes later to save them. Now Sam was saved, along with the world; but that wasn't going to be the same for his backside tonight.

Dean watched Sam leave to find Gabriel, and then turned to pin Castiel with a hard stare. He didn’t say anything, however, and went over to help Bobby up and into the Impala. It was quite obvious he was only just holding onto his temper, though.

Castiel watches Dean help Bobby to the impala with a lump in his stomach, seeing that the human was furious.

Dean snapped his fingers to get Castiel's attention, and pointed wordlessly at the Impala, too angry to speak.

The angel felt the lump getting bigger, and walked towards the car, hoping to avoid a good hard swat to his bottom when he got close enough. Sadly, that was not the case when Dean walloped his clothed backside a few times, making the angel yelp. This only confirmed that he was in deep trouble. Not only had he risked his life by being blown up again, he had also risked their baby's life as well.

Dean was tempted to bend Castiel over the hood of the Impala and give him something of a proper spanking before taking him back to the motel and continuing; but he made do with holding onto the angel's arm so that he could give Castiel some good smacks before ordering him into the car.

The angel said nothing beyond the yelps, knowing that saying that he was sorry wouldn't do anything to help. He saw the fire in his husband's eyes, and knew that he was in deep trouble; so Castiel got into the car, shifting a little, uncomfortable suddenly. This would be a long night, and was even worse when they dropped Bobby off before heading towards their hotel.

Dean drove back to the hotel in silence, his knuckles nearly white from the grip he had. He didn't enjoy hurting his mate, but he was definitely going to get some satisfaction from turning Castiel over his knee for a sound spanking.

Castiel looked out the window and gulped, needing to just say something. "I...I am sorry, Dean. Michael would have killed you."

"You promised me, Castiel," Dean said, struggling to keep his voice calm. "I didn't want you to come in the first place, but you said you'd be careful. You lied to me, and endangered yourself and our child."

"It is not like I planned to do it, Dean. I just kept thinking of the odds, and they were not in your favor. They would have killed you; and he nearly did."

"Instead, you got blown up." Dean gave Castiel a hard look. "Unless you want me to swat you all the way to the room, I suggest you stop the excuses."

Castiel gulped once again and nodded, chewing his lower lip, knowing that he would not be sitting for quite a while. He also felt the tears glistening in his blue eyes, gently rubbing his flat stomach, feeling guilty that he had risked the baby as well as himself, hurting Dean. He was emotional, and didn't just feel bad because he was about to be punished hard. He had let Dean down and broken his trust.

Dean parked the Impala, and got out, opening the door for Castiel as he considered whether he wanted to swat the angel some more anyway.

Castiel got out of the car, and looked miserable on having hurt Dean. "I...I'm s...sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Well, you did." Dean grabbed hold of Castiel's arm, but refrained from swatting him some more.

The angel winced a little, unable to escape the human's grip; not wanting to at that point. He was then pushed into their room with the door slamming shut, making the angel jump a little.

"Clothes off!" Dean snapped, removing his belt and sitting down on the bed.

Castiel nearly whimpered at the order, knowing that he was in deep trouble. Having no choice, the angel began to remove his clothing, placing the coat on a nearby chair along with the other items, standing naked before Dean. He jumped at the belt snapping in Dean's hand, with wide blue eyes.

Dean reached out and pulled Castiel over his lap, beginning swatting hard straight away.

Cass let out a yelp when he was pulled straight over his angry lover's lap, getting his bare bottom spanked hard with rapid swats. "Oww...ohhh...nooooo! I'm sorry!!!"

"Not sorry enough to quit putting yourself in danger." Dean spanked hard and fast, his anger coming through.

Castiel continued to yelp hard with a whimper, struggling a little with his bottom burning. The skin was turning red like the fire that now engulfed his butt cheeks. "Oww...I didn't mean to hurt you and the baby...I'm s...sorry. Please forgive me...I am so sorry..I don't want to lose you and the baby."

Dean held Castiel against him, pausing to pick up the belt. "You got blown up! You nearly did lose me!" He brought the belt down hard.

"Aghhh! Owww! I'm sorry!!! Dean, please, I am sorry!" The angel cried out and soon began to sob hard, unable to tell his lover how sorry he truly was. His backside was burning as he sobbed hard, soon unable to even talk when the belt struck down, drawing blood, without Dean ever meaning to hurt him.

Seeing that he'd drawn blood, Dean felt his stomach clench. He dropped the belt, and pulled Castiel hard into his arms.

Castiel just sobbed in his husband's arms, unable to calm down with his bottom burning, his face wet with tears, whimpering. He yelped when his bleeding cheeks hit Dean's lap. "Owww!"

Dean quickly shifted Castiel so that no weight rested on his bottom, and held the angel tightly, speaking soft, soothing words of love and forgiveness.

Castiel whimpered in Dean's arms with tears still on his face, cuddling into his husband's embrace. "S...Sorry...I d..didn't mean to risk the b...baby...I didn't mean to hurt you both. I only want to save you...can't live...without you."

Dean gently stroked Castiel's back, still holding him close. "Don't you think the same is true for me, Cass? I thought you were gone for good this time..."

"I'm sorry...Dean...scared to lose you. Need you so much, and the baby needs you too.." Castiel sobbed and clung to his mate. "It hurts...I'm s...sorry...please forgive me.."

"I forgive you, Cass." Dean gently kissed the angel's forehead. "I'm sorry I was so angry..."

"I deserved it. I hurt you and the baby." Castiel sobbed once again and crawled onto the bed, lying there holding his flat belly, unable to help his sorrow or remorse.

Dean stretched out next to Castiel and kissed him softly. "I love you...need me to rub some cream in?"

"Y..Yes, please. It hurts too much, but it is deserved."

Dean grimaced. "Not that bad..." He grabbed the cream, and began rubbing it gently and carefully into Castiel's bottom.

Cass hissed loudly when Dean touched the bleeding lines. "Uhhh..Aghhh! Owww, Dean!!"

Dean hesitated. "Wait...you have your full angel powers back. You can heal yourself."

"I won't let myself h...heal...deserved."

"Cass, you're bleeding."

"But I hurt the baby and you."

"You've been punished and have now been forgiven. You don't need to continue experiencing the pain."

Castiel looked at his human husband. "I broke your trust, and the baby was hurt by my actions as well." The angel nearly sobbed once again, and whimpered, hissing a little, stopping the bleeding. "It will hurt to heal."

Dean gently kissed Castiel's wet cheeks. "You'll get my trust back."

"H...How? I hurt the baby and was killed."

"Cass, the whole point of spanking is to be punished and heal our relationship. We can move past this."

Cass nodded, and let out a cry as he let his grace heal his torn, sore, burned backside, holding onto Dean while the pain consumed him. "Aghh...Uhhh..."

Dean held Castiel tightly, stroking his back. "Sorry..."

"Nothing to be sorry about, Dean. I disobeyed my husband and deserved this spanking. The baby is still alive, Dean, and I won't risk it again."

"Good. I can't lose you, Cass."

"You won't, and won't lose our baby. I don't want to lose it, and love the baby already inside my belly. It is a part of you as well as me."

Dean gently slid his hand over Castiel's stomach. "I hope Sam's all right with Gabriel."

"Me too." Cass held a hand over Dean's while they both touched their child inside his belly, kissing his lover. "Our baby, Dean, our tiny little angelic miracle."

Dean returned the kiss, deepening it a little, and then smirked. "We beat Sam and Gabriel to it."

"Yes we did, Dean, but a part of me thought they would beat us to being pregnant," Cass said with a small smile. "They tend to mate like rabbits, those two."

"Speaking of which, we can normally hear them. I wonder if they've come back to the hotel now."

Castiel giggled a little and looked at Dean. "Well, Sam looked like he wanted to ravish Gabe; but I was in deep, so maybe they went to a new hotel? I can't imagine Sam Winchester not pouncing Gabriel into the mattress to mate him after what has happened."

"I'm thinking the other hotel is right," Dean admitted. "It was kind of obvious how mad I was."

"Uh, yeah, you had the same fuming look the last time you were that mad. I would have urinated if I could have at that moment."

Dean frowned a little. "If I scared you, I'm sorry. But Cass, you need to think..."

"No, I deserved to be spanked, and knew that it would be painful. I had risked myself and our baby. From now on, I really mean to not risk the baby's life."

"Good. Cause risking either of you will end with you getting spanked again - though I'll try not to get as mad as I did this time."

Cass shivered and gulped. "Oh, you were so mad; but honestly, if you hadn't been ticked off, I could have been turned on."

Dean smirked. "I've already had you over my knee once for an erotic spanking."

"True - and yes, I will admit that I was aroused seeing that look; until I realized that I would be punished severely."

"I came very close to bending you over the hood of the Impala so that I could almost give you a proper spanking before continuing here. If Bobby hadn't been there, I would have." Dean kissed the angel gently. "We can do an erotic spanking now...if you're feeling up to it."

"You would...in public again?" Cass whimpered a little, having remembered the last time he had been spanked bent over something in public with Dean that angry.

"Well, last time was cause you fought me and refused to come back to the hotel. I was just almost too angry to wait this time. I don't enjoy hurting you...but spanking you can sometimes be kind of satisfying," Dean admitted.

"Yes, I imagine when I have angered you. I do enjoy when you dominate me, though; and hope the next time you give me the intense look, it is to mate and not belt me."

"I'd definitely prefer that, Cass." Dean grinned. "Just wondering...now that you have your powers back, are they similar to Gabriel's? As in, can you create your own worlds?"

"I have not had the need to create alternate realities such as Gabriel has, but I suppose I may have the abilities."

"Interesting..." Dean mused, and then looked at his mate. "You said before that when angels mate, one's dominant over the other. Is this something you know beforehand, or does it depend on who's involved?" He couldn't deny being curious.

"It is in the mating, Dean. I do not know until I know who my mate is, but it is already ordained above in Heaven. I knew I was the submissive mate - as was Gabriel - but we do not know until we realize who our mate was."

"You knew straight away with us, didn't you? If I hadn't forced you to tell me, would you ever have?"

"I may not have told you immediately, no. I do not know what I would have done, to be honest, Dean. Not being able to kiss and hold you was difficult at the time before you knew this of me," the angel said; and the room suddenly shifted so that they were lying before a roaring fire, kissing his mate. "This is what you desire in a change of venue?"

Dean deepened the kiss a little, grinning. "Guessing you do have those abilities, then?" He held the angel close. "You know, when I originally asked you about whether angels have relationships, I was trying to figure out how to tell you my feelings without sounding like a bad romance movie."

"When did you know that you wanted me and that I was in love with you?"

"Well, Cass, I didn't know you were in love with me...but I figured out my feelings after you made me torture Alastair. I wouldn't have felt so betrayed if there had been nothing there." Dean shrugged. "As soon as I knew how I felt, I came to confront you."

"I love you more than anything, Dean, and never desire to leave you again." Cass kissed his lover passionately, lying down on the animal fur rug, rolling on top of the human, looking down at him on all fours. "I would like to play now, Dean."

Dean smirked, and lightly nipped Castiel's neck, leaving a mark. "Did you want an erotic spanking?"

"Uhhh..Y...Yes, please...Dean, dominate me and make me desire more."

Dean sat up a little so that he could remove his own clothes, and then looked at Castiel. "Take your wings out."

The angel smiled and let the black feathered wings out with a soft moan, soon kissing Dean once more, loving the way the human made him quiver all over.

Dean returned the kiss, deepening it, before he gently pulled Castiel over his lap.

The brunette shivered and writhed on his lover with a desperate desire to be dominated. He wanted Dean to spank him and to take him afterwards. "Please...make my skin burn, then mate with me."

"Definitely what I intend to do." Dean let his hand fall, stroking one of the wings with his other hand.

"Uhh!" Cass shivered when he felt his beloved teasing his sensitive wings, lifting his bottom up, feeling the light sting.

Dean let his hand fall again, slightly harder, before lightly teasing the mark with his nails.

Cass hissed when his lover scratched his buttocks, the cheeks quivering. "Nuhhh...Dean, please...need.."

"What do you need, Cass?" Dean teased, continuing to massage the angel's wings as he let his hand fall again.

"Need you, please...Dean, please, I need you."

Dean let his fingers slip teasingly between Castiel's cheeks before smacking his bottom again. "I think I'll let you beg for a while."

The angel whined, unable to help his intense desire, his body quivering. "Aww...Dean...please...uhhhh!"

Dean grabbed the lube so that he could begin preparing Castiel, continuing to stroke and massage his wings.

"Please, take me, Dean. I need to...um, you know, soon!"

Dean coated his erection with the lube after preparing the angel, before pushing into him.

Castiel found himself on all fours suddenly, with Dean pushing up inside his body. The hard flesh gently pried apart the muscled opening, with the angel hissing a little from the pleasure. It stung, but it also felt amazing, with the brunette quivering. He pushed his backside back, his wings flexing a little.

Dean made slow, easy strokes, letting his hand lightly smack Castiel's bottom a few times, even as he continued playing with the angel's wings.

"I am not going to last longer, Dean." The angel was unable to warn his lover before let out a loud cry, spurting his seed all over the rug, arching his back. He thrust his bottom out further to allow Dean to sink deeper inside his warm passage, shivering a little. He rested his front on his forearms, panting hard, with the human still pumping inside his body.

Dean felt his own release moments later, and landed a light, possessive kiss on the back of Castiel's neck.

"Mmm, Dean..love you, and feel so good inside my body. You are my mate, and never wish to harm you or the baby."

"Love you too, Cass. And you'd better not."

"The baby is safe within my womb, Dean, and I shall not harm the child."

"Also yourself, Cass. I don't want to lose you."

"I shall not need to worry over anything, or fight, with the cage closed. I love you, Dean, and am hoping for a nest at home."

"We should probably talk to Sam and Gabriel about getting a house," Dean said.

"Yes, and I am certain that they may decide to try for a baby as well. I do hope that they also decide to have a baby as well."

"They're probably already trying, Cass."

Cass looked at his lover and grimaced. "I do not have the desire to know when they are mating, nor wish to think upon it."

Dean grinned. "Just saying." He kissed the angel.

"Yes, I believe so, Dean; but I do not wish to think upon it right now. You are all I wish to think about," the angel said with a soft smile, kissing his lover's neck, gently nibbling. "So where should we buy a house?"

"I don't know...I'm thinking, we saved the world. We should find the perfect place."

Cass smiled and kissed his husband again. "A nice little place to raise our family, and time to be a mated couple forever?"

"Definitely. Plus, someplace without many people - you know, so it's not noticed that Sam and I don't age."

"Yes, that would be prudent; and when the children grow their wings, it may be a good idea to not be around many others."

Dean nodded. "Plus, we need a big house...a mansion would be nice." He grinned.

"Oh, yes, and where do we get the money for that?"

"Well, I figured with two full angels..."

"You thought we could do what, love?"

Dean shrugged. "I don't know the extent of your powers, of course...but maybe you can do something?"

"I do not understand the request, Dean. You wish that I help build the manor, or summon money?"

"Can you do either?"

"I suppose we could; but if we lose our grace again, it may not hold. I am uncertain, as I have never made a house before."

"I don't know, Cass...I'm thinking it's unlikely you'll be losing your grace again after getting it back."

"You may be right. So where do you wish us to make the house? I have made money that does last, but not made a ton yet."

"Maybe we should talk to Sam and Gabriel before figuring that out," Dean suggested.

"Yes, that would be a good idea. Now I suggest that you and I mate some more?"

"Mmm...full of good ideas today, Cass." Dean kissed the angel hard and passionately.

The angel moaned and whimpered loudly while his mate made love to him once again. "Uhhh...Mmm, Dean, please harder?"

Dean sped up his strokes, kissing Castiel deeply as he made hard, fast strokes.

"Uhh, love you, baby...love you so much, Dean." Castiel scratched at his lover's back, wrapping his legs around the human's hips while he was taken hard. "Oohhh!"

"Mine, Cass...Love you." Dean began playing with the angel's wings as well.

"Yes, yours, Dean! Love you so much." Cass was quivering wildly. "Aghhh, yes, Dean..I am going to! Oh, Heavens, Dean!!!"

Dean smirked, lightly nipping at Castiel's skin as he drove them both to the edge.

Castiel screamed out with white fluid spurting from his erection. The angel soon rested, panting hard in pleasure, holding the sweating human close to him, tasting the salty flesh.

After feeling his own release, Dean kissed Castiel deeply, and holds tightly to him. "Mine," he said again.

"Yours," Castiel replied with a soft, possessive growl.

"Don't you ever forget it."

"I do not intend to forget that fact, Dean."

"Good. I'll make sure of it."

The angel giggled and kissed his husband. "My gorgeous human husband is mine forever."

Dean returned the kiss, deepening it a little. "Forever and ever," he agreed.

"Forever and always. Now we should sleep before we head off to find our brothers to see if they are alright."

Dean nodded, and yawned. "Sleep is good." He continued to hold Castiel, letting his eyes close.

The angel smiled and soon fell asleep with the room disappearing to normal, both lovers on the bed. The angel sighed and cuddled up to Dean, wrapping the blankets around them both. The moon seemed to watch over them, with the pregnant angel feeling protected and loved even with the human still inside him.

*****

The next morning, Castiel woke up and staggered to the shower to bathe under the warm spray to get cleaned for their hunt for two horny brothers.

Dean stirred as soon as he lost Castiel's body heat, and briefly considered joining his mate in the shower.

Cass closed his blue eyes and moaned, enjoying the heat; but mostly the hand that now caressed his flesh, wishing it was Dean.

Dean finally gave into temptation, and slipped into the shower as well.

Castiel felt the hands over his own on his body, looking at his husband. "So you woke up, did you, honey?"

Dean pulled Castiel close, and kissed him. "It was cold."

The angel smiled a little. "Mmm, so is the tile in this shower."

Dean let his hands roam over his mate's body. "We don't have to lie down."

"We don't? I thought mating required you mounting me from behind or lying down."

"Technically, it does...but we can just do a lot of making out."

"Have you ever mated in the shower?"

"A coupla times," Dean admitted.

"Then why can't we in here?" the angel innocently asked, and gasped when he got his answer, Dean wrapping one of Cass' legs around his waist to mount him. He soon found himself being supported by his husband when the human slid inside.

Dean kissed Castiel, hard and deeply, as he began making slow, easy strokes.

Cass panted hard while they both made passionate love under the warm spray until the water turned ice cold. "Oh! Cold, cold!!"

Dean quickly got them out of the shower, and wrapped towels around them, laughing softly.

"My butt is cold." Castiel shivered and whimpered adorably in Dean's arms. "I dislike cold water, especially on my naked backside."

"Next time we have sex in the shower, I'll make sure the water stays hot," Dean promised, wrapping the towel tightly around the angel and making sure to cover his butt.

"Thank you; and yes, we do need to have sex in warm water."

Dean kissed the angel gently, and then made sure he was dry.

"Mmm, love you, baby. We should probably get going soon and find the others."

"Love you too. And yeah, you're right." Dean stepped into the room and started pulling on his clothes.

Cass was about to reply, only to have Dean bending over naked in front of him with his brow arching, lost in lust. "Ahh...Umm..."

Dean glanced back over his shoulder with a smirk. "See something you like?"

"Uhh...Ahem, yes. I see a lot I enjoy."

Dean lightly tossed Castiel's clothes to him. "No getting sidetracked now."

"Uh, right." The clothes hitting him knocked Castiel from his drooling session, putting them on, licking his suddenly dry lips. "Umm, right, let's go."

After getting dressed, Dean stepped over to the angel and kissed him long and lingeringly, before heading out of the hotel with him.

Cass moaned loudly when his husband kissed him, returning the passion, saddened when Dean broke away. He was soon breathless. "Uhh...Later, you owe me, Dean."

Dean grinned. "I look forward to paying that debt."

"I certainly hope so. We should get going soon and find our brothers." Castiel smiled, and they both checked out of the rooms and headed to find the other two.

The angel dialed Sam's cell phone, and soon both were outside the motel, waiting, seeing them coming out. Gabriel seemed to be a little debauched with Sam slapping his butt before getting into the car.

"Well, let's head out of here," the brunette said with a smirk.

"Where are we headed?" Dean asked.

Sam shrugged, leaning in close to Gabriel. "Somewhere to relax and have fun?"

"Yes, we shall find a place to live and build a home. To build a nest for the baby, with not many neighbors so that we may have the children grow."

"I made the suggestion of building a mansion," Dean said, shrugging. "But since we don't have any money, Gabriel, you and Cass might need to lend us a little angelic power."

"Dean, lending implies that we plan to pay them back," Sam said, rolling his eyes.

Gabriel laughed at that, and was unable to help it. "Ohhh, you could repay us in sex?"

"Yeah, sure. We'll just work out an individual payment plan...you know, so that we don't have to let our minds go to Bad Places," Dean said.

"Ohh, bad places sound like fun to me," Gabriel said with a wicked grin, gently rubbing Sam's thigh. "Well anyway, we should get something to eat for you two and Cass."

******

They soon headed to the diner, only to have Gabriel staring at the food they were given. His green eyes continue to stare at the food as if he were starving. "Um, are you going to um eat all that food?"

Sam raised his eyebrows. "You hungry?" Grinning a little, he picked up a chip, and fed it to Gabriel.

"I am really hungry, Sam." Gabriel ate the chip he was given, and soon had finished all of his lover's chips and some of his milkshake. "Um, sorry, I ate your food, Sam." he said sheepishly, looking at the other two gaping at him in surprise.

"Are you sick, Gabriel?" Sam asked, narrowing his eyes in concern.

Shaking his head, Dean got up to order his brother more food.

"I am just really hungry, Sam. I am not ill, just hungry."

Castiel looked at his brother and frowned. "Gabriel, you don't eat."

"Well, you did, Bro," Gabriel returned with a grin, and the brunette smirked a little.

"But you're not pregnant," Castiel said.

Gabriel said nothing towards that, just shrugging. "Well, I am not pregnant at the moment - that I know of - just hungry, Cass."

Sam glanced at Gabriel, remembering their conversation they had had last night. "Is the needing to eat thing when pregnant immediately from conception?" he asked.

Dean dumped Sam's new food in front of him and took a seat next to Castiel, raising his eyebrows. "We got two pregnant angels?"

Gabriel looked at three of them and shrugged, picking up some more food. "I don't really know; never been pregnant before, so not sure - but maybe I am, with this happening at conception." The blond smirked and kissed his mate. "I have stopped halting Sam's seed from causing me to breed."

"Then if you are, that must be incredibly fast work." Dean raised his eyebrows.

Sam slipped an arm around Gabriel. "Could have beaten you to it."

"I won't know for two weeks at least - as in any pregnancy - if I am; but right now, I will just wing it."

"Any thoughts on where we want to live?" Dean asked.

"Maybe it should be near a forest - for the kids," Sam suggested.

"Yes, they shall grow their wings after their births, when they are toddlers. It would be best in order to be secluded from the public," Castiel replied, looking at the others, sipping on his coke before taking a bite of his burger.

Dean sighed, and gave a slight roll of his eyes. "Which means research time."

"Don't know why you're complaining," Sam said. "You don't do the research anyway."

"Who does, then, exactly?" Gabriel asked, looking at his husband with a cute pout. "I am not into the whole book thingy, by the way, honey."

"I know...you're more into distracting me from the research - which will be me doing it anyway."

Dean shrugged. "Well, you can do the online work. Cass and I can do the legwork."

"Boooooring. What should I do then?"

"I thought distracting me was a given." Sam raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, to make sure I get pregnant?" Gabriel grinned and nipped on the human's neck playfully, in between eating more chips. "Mmm, this stuff is good."

Sam gave a slight smirk, and kissed Gabriel lightly. "Which bit?"

Dean rolled his eyes, and then looked at Castiel mischievously. "Want to go make out in the car?"

The brunette smirked a little and took his husband's hand. "Why not? Leave these two to play all they want in here...just don't scare the patrons, you two."

Sam nudged his mate gently. "Why don't you create us a new universe, so no one can see or hear us?"

Dean rolled his eyes and took Castiel out of the diner.

"Right here, honey? Are you sure we should in the diner?"

Sam shrugged. "Well, if you let me pay, we can go outside and play there. Or port to a hotel."

"Mmm, but all the yummy food, Sam." Gabriel smiled and asked for the food to be put into a few to-go containers while Sam paid for their meals. He then smirked, dragging his husband out into the woods, creating their own fantasy world. No one would ever see them or disturb them.

Sam pounced Gabriel immediately, pinning him to the floor with a hand either side of his head and kissing him hard and passionately.

Gabriel giggled when he was pinned down with a slight thump. "Ohhh, you are really into the whole touched by an angel thing, aren't you?"

"More like into being with my mate. Plus, I want you to forget what happened with Lucifer." Sam trapped Gabriel's wrists above his head as he continued to kiss him.

Gabriel moaned softly, shivering when he was trapped under his human lover. "I love you, and will always forgive you for the Lucifer thing. Damn, this is such a turn-on, baby."

Sam kissed Gabriel gently, his eyes darkening a little. "You warned me that Lucifer would want what was mine when we first got together...I should have listened."

"He...had what was yours; but thankfully not in bed. I would have killed myself before then."

Sam looked haunted. "I'm sorry you had to go through it...any of it."

"I told him as much that I would kill myself if he tried to bed me. It would be painful, yes, and doubt it would have worked. Lucifer is far more powerful than I am, and I couldn't even move; but I would resist," Gabriel said, and felt a tear fall, looking at Sam. "I love my brother, Sam, but love you even more."

Sam gently kissed Gabriel's tear away. "I love you. I never wanted to leave you."

"I never wanted you to go, either, and was scared when he was in you. You were and still are my mate, and it took a lot for me to go through my lover embodied by Lucifer."

"And you were hurt too..." Sam let his fingers drift over his mate's face, even as he kissed him long and lingeringly. "I'm sorry."

"You didn't cause this, Sam. You didn't know he would have captured me and forced me to hurt others."

"I should have realized it was a possibility. I should have made sure you were well-protected."

"I tried to escape, but had no choice, and couldn't, Sam. I know I broke down more than once."

"I know. I was awake, and I could see everything. I couldn't stop it." Sam held Gabriel tightly, as if worried the angel would disappear.

"Oh, no, you were awake the entire time?" Gabriel looked at his lover with pain on his face. "I wish you weren't awake then."

"I couldn't stand that it was my hands that hurt you..." Sam gently ran his fingers through Gabriel's hair.

"Well, your hands are now making me feel better and love me, Sam. I know you love me, and need you more than anything right now."

"I need you, Gabriel...so much." Sam continued to hold Gabriel's hands above his head, and now slid a hand up under the angel's shirt, fingers lightly ghosting over bare skin.

Gabriel whimpered and moaned with his lover caressing his heated flesh. He squirmed under his lover, arching his hips up with a growl of need. "Ohhh, Sam, that feels so good."

Sam lightly kissed Gabriel's throat, biting the skin gently, as he continued to tease the angel's skin under his shirt.

Gabriel groaned and began to get desperate to have them both naked. "Clothes...Need to come off."

"Ask me nicely," Sam teased.

"Dammit, Sam, I'm horny here and need you to screw me. You are going to make me beg for it?" Gabriel whined and whimpered, arching his hips up. "Come on, please!!"

Sam pulled Gabriel's shirt up and over his head, sliding a hand down the angel's pants to play with his erection.

"Oh yes, Sammy!"

Smirking, Sam eased Gabriel's pants down and off, following those with his mate's underwear. He then knelt between the angel's legs, letting the friction from his jeans stroke Gabriel's erection.

Gabriel cried out at the friction, with his lover devilishly rubbing his erection with his jean covered crotch. "Ohhhh...Sam, you are evil...Teasing me like this."

Sam grinned, and leaned over to kiss him hard and passionately. "I'm going to make you beg."

"Ohhh, that is so me...ohhhh...yes, please...that feels so good!"

Sam smirked, lightly kissing his way down Gabriel's chest and over his stomach, heading for his erection. "I want you to beg me...to fully acknowledge that you're mine."

"I have always said I was yours, Sam," Gabriel said, and looked at his lover with a cute pout.

Sam took a light hold of Gabriel's erection and began stroking it. "You know what I like you to call me."

"Mmm...Yes, I do." Gabriel licked his lips, moaning in pleasure, wanting this to never end. "You want to Master me; and I am your slave more than you will ever know. You are my Master, this I promise you."

Sam kissed Gabriel, long and lingeringly. "Mine." He continued to tease the angel's erection.

"Yes, yours, baby, and loving every second of it."

"So...are you going to beg?" Sam teased. "Or do I need to up the stakes a little?"

"Oh, in that case, make me, Sammy boy." Gabriel grinned, squirming under the human with a wicked wink.

Sam smirked, and took Gabriel's erection into his mouth.

"Oh, sweet mother!! Damn it, Sam!" Gabriel screamed out and arched his hips up with a loud moan. "Yes, please, Master! Take me...Please, I am yours!"

Sam slowly released Gabriel's hands, kissing the angel. "You may help me with my clothes."

Gabriel smiled and returned the kiss while Sam's clothes disappeared suddenly, appearing on the ground nearby. "Happy to serve my Master."

Sam grabbed the lube to begin preparing Gabriel, kissing and biting down his chest a little at the same time.

Gabriel whimpered and shivered, desperate to touch Sam, but was still pinned under his mate. "Oh, yes please; take me, Master! Yes, yes!!"

Sam continued to prepare the angel, and then finally pushed into him, kissing him long and lingeringly.

"Oh, yes, stick it to me, Sam! My master...Yes, ohhh, deeper!"

Sam made hard, fast strokes, marking Gabriel with teeth and nails.

Gabriel rode the waves of pleasure, unable to help it with Sam dominating him completely.

Sam continued his actions, driving them both to the edge.

Gabriel moaned and writhed under his mate, knowing that he loved being pinned down like this, Sam taking him wildly; and he loved the way the Demon blood in his veins - since he was only six months old - made him much more dominant. "Ohh, Master, deeper!"

Sam sped up his strokes, taking Gabriel hard and passionately. He kissed the angel deeply, before gently biting his throat and down his chest.

"Yes; going to come, baby, all over you. Fuck, yes, Sam!"

Sam kissed the angel again, passionately, lightly biting his lips, even as he slid his hand down to take hold of Gabriel's erection and start massaging it.

Gabriel whimpered and felt his erection tingling, close to almost being painful with the need to come. He clenched his hands into fists, struggling to not lose full control. "P...Please...I am going to....aghhhh, Sam!!"

Sam felt his own release close, and pressed his lips to Gabriel's, trying to prove how much he loved the angel with everything he had.

Gabriel was definitely convinced as they kissed, with passion fueling their hunger. His seed spurted free all over the sweaty, loving couple, with the blessing of Heaven on them.

Sam felt his own release, and gasped out Gabriel's name, holding onto the angel with all of his strength.

The angel panted hard under his lover and smiled. "Hmm, you are amazing, and I love it."

Sam smiled, and kissed Gabriel. "I love you."

"Love you too; so much, Sammy."

Sam continued to hold onto Gabriel, not wanting to let him go. "I'm glad you still want me..."

"I am never letting you go, and not planning on ever doing it."

"Good." Sam kissed the angel yet again. "I was worried, after Lucifer."

"He was inside you, Sam, but he was not you. I know that you love me; also know that my brother cares for me as well. He never wished to hurt me or Cass or even kill us - but I know you love me more. You are my loving mate, and need you forever."

"I know it hurt you when I said yes to Lucifer..." Sam said quietly. "You asked me repeatedly not to. I'm sorry..."

"It did more than hurt me, Sam. It devastated me, Samuel Winchester. I was devastated when I saw the light outside the window, and knew that you were not mine any longer."

Sam kissed Gabriel, long and lingeringly. "I'm sorry," he said again.

"I forgive you, but don't know why you had to say yes to him. I know it was to try and save the world; but yes, it did hurt. I love you, and always will."

"I hope so, Gabriel...I couldn't stand it if you hated me."

"I don't hate you, and never could. If I hated you, would I be carrying your daughter; or be in your arms right now, making love to you?"

"Guess not," Sam admitted. "But it still worried me. When Lucifer was in control, I wanted to hold onto you so badly..."

"I wanted you to hold me too, and love you so much. Even then, I could never hate you; just felt torn with my heart breaking, seeing him inside my lover's body."

"And hurting you," Sam said, his eyes dark with pain.

"Yes, you did hurt me; but it wasn't you, Sam. I was held captive by my brother, not my lover."

"It still hurts to remember you being harmed, Gabriel. I love you more than anything..."

"I love you too, baby, and I'm fine. We are fine, and won't let anything come between us ever again."

"Believe me, I won't ever be letting you go. I'm gonna hold on so tight," Sam promised.

"Damn well better not."

Sam kissed Gabriel long and lingeringly, then nipped lightly at his lips. "Never."

Gabriel smiled, and returned the kisses with as much love as Sam was giving him.

Sam rolled to the side so that he could gather Gabriel into his arms better. "Mine, and never gonna let you go."

"I am yours, Sam, forever; and I think I may be nesting already."

"We'll know for sure in two weeks. Better not have you having a tantrum, though, Gabriel."

"I hope not, either, because my butt will be getting tanned for it. We should head back, you know, and get to finding a place to build."

Sam nodded. "Want to get us dressed and port us back to the Impala?"

******

Dean unlocked the Impala and pulled Castiel inside with him, kissing him immediately.

Castiel returned the kiss as he was pulled into the car, moaning in pleasure, never wishing to leave Dean nor their baby.

Dean began gently biting Castiel's neck, holding tightly to the angel, barely able to control himself.

"I...Love you so much, Dean. I am so in love with you that it hurts. We have been together for over a year now, and never wish to harm you nor the baby."

Dean returned his attention to Castiel's lips, kissing him deeply and passionately. "Love you, Cass...you're mine, completely. I'm never letting you go."

"I do not wish it of you to let me go," the angel replied, and kissed Dean back, climbing up onto his mate, not caring if anyone saw them.

Dean grinned at Cass, sliding his hands up under the angel's shirt for skin-on-skin contact. "Definitely liking you horny."

"Uhhh...I want you so badly, Dean, please. My body craves you as much as I do, and need you to make love to me."

Dean lightly kissed Castiel's throat, nipping a little at the skin. "Want to put us into our own little world, then?"

"Oh, yes, I desire you more than anything." Castiel groaned, and soon they were inside their own world as well; now safe from anything and anyone. He removed their clothing with a wave of his hand and smirked. "You like my new powers, do you not?"

"I do - but if it was a choice between them and you, I'd take you every time."

Castiel smiled and mounted his lover, soon reaching behind them to get Dean's erection towards his hole. He then used his powers with a grunt to open his hole so that he was not hurt. The angel soon sank down with a quivering moan. "Uhhh...Damn..."

Dean arched his eyebrows as he took hold of Castiel's hips. "Hey...foreplay's part of the fun."

"I know, but I wanted you in me now. I was too, uhh, horny to wait, Dean. I...ah apologize for not being able to wait."

Dean grinned. "That's okay. I'll just punish you for it," he teased.

"Ohhh, going to spank me, are you, Dean? I love it when you get all dominating and fierce."

Dean smirked, and slid his hand down Castiel's back to his bottom, lightly squeezing one cheek. "I think so."

Castiel moaned and gently began to ride his lover, kissing Dean passionately, running his hands over his lover's naked chest. The angel began to bite at Dean's neck and chest, licking the gentle bites.

Dean nipped lightly at Castiel's neck, and let his nails scratch lightly down the angel's back and over his buttocks.

Castiel whimpered, and his entire body quivered, speeding up their love making, riding the human with more passion. His body felt like it was on fire, and he felt nothing but pure desire. "Uhhhh...Yes, Dean!"

Dean made hard, fast strokes, marking and teasing Castiel's flesh; even swatting his buttocks once or twice.

"H...Heavens, Dean, I...nuhhh...yes, please more?"

Dean grinned. "What do you want me to do, Cass?"

"I need more, please..More...Love you so much."

"Love you too, Cass." Dean lightly swatted Castiel's bottom again, before teasing with his nails.

"Yes, take me nice and hard, Dean. Love you so much." Castiel moaned and shivered at the slight sting of his naked bottom getting swatted and scratched. "Oh! Love it when you do that."

Dean smirked. "Well, I love doing that." He sped up his strokes, letting his hand fall again and again, also groping Castiel's bottom a bit.

The angel moaned loudly, riding the human's erection, speeding up with Dean still underneath him. Those hands grasped his sweaty buttocks, feeling the sweat trickle down his back, his dark hair damp from their love making. His blue eyes closed, and he gently placed Dean's hand on his belly where their baby was growing inside of his womb. "Your baby, there inside me."

"Our baby, Cass..." Dean kissed the angel repeatedly, stroking his stomach. His eyes shone a bit, knowing that he had his family - and he wasn't going to lose any of them.

"Yes, our child and our family. Our tiny little angel, my beloved Dean." Castiel made slow love, gently rocking over his lover and husband. "The night I made you mine forever, I gave you my heart and body, marrying you, as Gabriel did with Sam. You are our mates completely now; but we were yours the second we were claimed."

"Cass...from that very first time you told me how you felt, you became mine, and I yours. Probably even before that, when I came to you in the church. I wouldn't have let you go without a fight."

"I was so scared that you would reject me, and I would never have the one I yearned for. I love you so much, Dean, and can't exist without you. Our baby is from our union and from our love."

"I would have never rejected you, Cass. You're mine - even when you go over my knee."

"You, getting all dominate on me, even when I do get a spanking - it does turn me on to see that strict look before I remember I am being spanked."

"Quite happy to be strict in erotic spankings," Dean said with a smirk.

"Love it when you spank me during sex, my strict, strong Master Dean," Castiel said, having been still taking a few lessons from Gabriel.

Dean arched his eyebrows, and laughed a little. "Taking lessons from Gabriel again?"

"Ahh, is it that obvious?" Castiel asked, looking a little sheepish, chewing his bottom lip a little.

"Well, you don't normally call me Master like this. Not that I'm complaining...I quite like it."

"Well, uh, Gabriel thought that you may like it if I called you Master once in a while during sex."

"I like you calling me Master, Cass...but only if you want to."

"Well, I do not know the whole Master thing, but Gabriel is well versed in sex. He is my younger brother, and was hoping that he could give me some pointers on pleasing you even more. I do like having you dominate me, though."

"Huh, really? You've called me Master twice during punishment." Dean lightly bit Castiel's neck. "I like dominating you."

Castiel blushed, and shivered a little. "I liked calling you that, and wanted to call you Master even more."

"I definitely like you calling me Master, Cass...you're all mine."

"I kind of like it, too; but still really don't know how to use the whole Master thing. Am I saying it correctly, Dean?"

Dean thought about that. "Well, when you call me Master, it's kinda like saying you belong to me, I'm in control - it's more like you're submitting to me."

"Am I not submitting to you? So is it not in the right context, then, Dean? You are my Master in so many ways, and always forever."

"No, Cass, you are submitting to me...Calling me Master is just another way of doing it." Dean shrugged. "I think Gabriel also pretends to be kind of like a pet...which is a sex thing a lot of humans like."

"Are we not in a way pets? We are your submissive mates, after all, my love," Castiel said with a smile, and kissed his lover. "I like it, to be honest, just so you know this. I love being your pet as it were, husband and lover."

Dean blinked. "Never thought of it that way. I guess you almost are. Plus, Sam already said that you and Gabriel are much younger compared to the other angels."

"Yes, we are much younger, and I know we are; but we do try and do what we can with how old we truly are. We would be considered late teens, I suppose, compared to our brothers and sisters."

"I think that makes you both having human mates almost understandable," Dean commented, kissing Castiel and lightly nipping at his lips. "We're needed to keep you in line." He smirked.

"You are both older than we are, in a way, yes. We are younger in that way, but older in age. We need to be kept in line, and tend to..um let ourselves be too impulsive at times."

Dean grinned. "Kind of an understatement. So maybe I should buy you a collar, huh?" he teased.

Castiel blinked, looking completely confused by that statement. "Uh...A collar? Why would I have the need for a collar? I have one on my shirt."

Dean laughed a bit at that. "You know how dogs, cats, and other pets wear collars? Well, some people do as well - to show they belong to someone."

"I do not understand, why do humans wear collars?"

"Because sometimes they like to show they belong to someone - kind of like calling another person 'Master'."

"I still am uncertain about wearing a collar, Dean. It does not sound comfortable." Castiel looked utterly confused and uncomfortable with the conversation.

"I'm joking about the collar, Cass. Though it is true that some people do wear them."

"Why do they wear them, exactly? It is needed that they wear collars to prove their loyalty to their mates?"

Dean shrugged. "Some people get turned on by having it obvious that they belong to someone." He lightly kissed Castiel. "It's more like a symbol."

"I am yours, and my commitment and our child is that symbol. The markings on your hearts making you immortal is our symbol for our love to you both."

Dean gave a slight grin. "I'm marked...are you, Cass?" He ran his hand down the angel's spine.

"Marked? I am uncertain what you mean? Marked like in a symbol, or with your seed?"

"Sam and I have markings on our hearts. Do you and Gabriel have similar symbols?"

"I am uncertain if I do or not, Dean. Maybe, I suppose; but have not checked if we do."

Dean grinned. "Could be interesting to see."

"I suppose it would be, and look forward to finding out."

Dean lightly ran his fingers down Castiel's spine again. "Mine."

"Uhhh, yes, I am yours," Castiel said with a soft shiver, now knowing that he was marked by his mating symbol on his belly button, with the silver enochian symbol; having not noticed it before.

Dean idly traced the symbol with a fingertip, having just noticed it. "What's this?"

"What's what?" Cass asked him, and looked utterly confused.

"This mark, here." Dean lightly tapped the mark on Castiel's belly button. "It looks Enochian."

Castiel looked down and looked at his belly button. "That is because it is; I am marked as yours. It is the symbol of being fertile, but only to my mate's seed. I would imagine Gabriel will have one once he starts to nest as well."

Dean raised his eyebrows. "Angels have symbols for everything, it seems."

"I guess we do." Cass blushed a little and smiled. "We even have one for uhh...sex?"

Dean smirked, raising his eyebrows. "Oh, really? What's that, then?"

"You would desire to know this?" Castiel asked with curious, innocent blue eyes. "Why?"

"I'm curious. Besides, I already knew most angels aren't quite what people expect; but never realized you guys actually have Enochian symbols for sex."

"It is used once and for mates. We don't use the symbol very often. I might have placed the symbol on you as well, perhaps."

Dean lightly kissed Castiel. "Mmm...How'd I wind up with someone like you anyway?"

"I am not sure, but I am pleased that we are together; and have been for over a year. I am happy with you, and love you beyond anything."

"You're mine, Cass. Even when you misbehave, I'm never gonna let you go. Of course, if you do, you'll wind up over my lap..."

"Yes, and know that you shall spank me for anything that may harm me or the baby," Castiel admitted, and felt his blue eyes closing, porting them back into the car with their clothes on. "Love you, honey, and need to get going soon. We need to find a home and sanctuary."

Dean nodded. "Good idea." He kissed Castiel, letting his hand rest on the angel's stomach for a moment.

******

Gabriel, smiled and snapped his fingers, getting both him and Sam dressed and out of their fantasy, both heading to the Impala and climbing in. The blond smirked, looking at his brother and Dean. "Really? You two had to do it in the car? Way to go,Cass! Steaming up the windows...whew! Like a sauna in here, you two." He clapped, and Castiel blushed bright red at his younger brother's praises.

Sam smirked, and sat in the back with Gabriel, taking his mate's hand. "Thought you grew out of doing it in the car, Dean."

"Shut up," Dean muttered.

Castiel just looked at them both, muttering about little brothers while Dean started the car up, driving off. They soon began their journey to find a home for their family, knowing that the future was looking even better by the minute. Tiny little angels would be running through the wooden halls; and hopefully, there would be a family of hunters, knowing it was their choice. They would have the free will to learn to live their lives that they never did; the freedom to choose to be hunters or not - but they would forever be Winchesters.


End file.
